


Shadows Count to Ten

by Sylvantess



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Mods are canon in Skyrim, My writing style is weird, No Relationship Spoilers Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvantess/pseuds/Sylvantess
Summary: Based on Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim video game storyline. Both the main quest and side quests included.I tried to fill the gaps in the story in my own way, and rework some things (dialogues especially) that didn't make sense to me. Expect to see plenty of familiar lines and situations...and some unfamiliar ones, yet unexpectedly fitting.





	1. Shadows in Riften

**Author's Note:**

> They say, the older you are, the more patience you have. That is SO not true. In my twenties, I used to write volumes about several different worlds all at once, and I was quite consistent about it. Didn't save any of it of course, because the older I got, the more I realized it was gibberish.
> 
> So here I am, fairly aged and impatient, but inspired by Skyrim for some reason. I guess I've discovered a part of myself in that imaginary character, which I'll never be able to apply in real life because...well, reality? You know how it is.
> 
> But the almighty Dragonborn isn't the center of the story here, oh no.  
> It's the Thief.

She couldn't decide whether the city smelled good or really, really bad. Crisp mountain air and rich flora dominated by birch trees and various flowers, overlapping with the overwhelming stench of local fishery. There was also the canal, or more like an open sewer, that ran throughout the lower levels of the city. Add a distinctly tangy scent of freshly brewed mead to the mix, and you got Riften.

That was the first impression.

The second was gloom.

The day was cloudy, sure, but there was something else. People's faces were strained, upset. They greeted each other with no levity, and even the clamor of merchants from the nearby market seemed somehow choked.

She recalled what the carriage driver told her about the situation in Riften. The war between the Stormcloaks and the Imperials was affecting everybody, but people went on with their lives. Open conflicts weren't an issue here, what with the city being fairly secluded in the far Southeast of Skyrim. Jarl Laila Law-Giver favored Imperials, though. Local business primarily revolved around the Black-Briar meadery and the export of mead. The fishery was doing well - also owned by the said family, the Black-Briars. The carriage driver had also stressed that Maven Black-Briar, the head of the family, was practically more influential than the Jarl. The only thing that came to mind is that this family was somehow oppressing the entire city, but how could that be if the family was running a prosperous business which obviously affected the city's economy in a good way?

And there was also the Thieves Guild.

Once, it was one of the most famous guilds in all of Tamriel, but in the past few decades, their glory had deflated. They were spoken of with disrespect and revulsion, now viewed as no better than common bandits. She grew up hearing about these skilled, ingenious rogues, whom she revered for their exciting lifestyle. They once were the influence behind nearly every business, every major investment, making sure that the flow of coin and goods is evenly distributed - with a significant cut for themselves, of course. And now, the only thing that kept them going was the fact that Maven Black-Briar was backing them, obviously only because she wished to secure her own business even further.

More than a mere thought, a strange feeling had enveloped her for only a moment: the connection between the gloom and the Guild. But the moment had passed, and she was now pondering on how to find her footing in this city.

 

She was walking slowly from the main gate along the wide street, toward the canal bridge that led to the market, lost in thought.

"You're a stranger here, aren't you?"

A pleasant female voice grabbed her attention, and she turned to see a warrioress with regal demeanor and a wild mane of blonde hair, accompanied by some puny guy - a squire, perhaps? She was decked out in steel, leather and fur, obviously a native Nord. Her appearance was intimidating, save for the very friendly expression on her weathered, yet beautiful face.

"Is it that obvious?", she smirked, stopping.

The warrioress approached. The puny guy scurried behind like a faithful puppy. "I am Mjoll", the woman extended her hand.

She accepted the strong, assertive vise. "Tenebris."

Mjoll's brows rose. "That's...an unusual name."

She shrugged amiably, aware of the trappings of her new environment - and its strained situation. "I'm from Cyrodiil. I suppose _your_ name would come as unusual in my homeland as well."

"I didn't mean to offend", the warrioress waved off. "You hardly look like an imperial soldier, and I have no interest in being involved in this war."

She paused in expectation of Tenebris's words.

"You are correct, and I am not interested in the war either. I'm just a traveler."

Mjoll frowned. "Then I'm afraid this isn't the best destination, especially if you're looking to settle down."

Tenebris crossed her arms defensively. "Why are you telling me this?"

The woman's expression softened. "Because this city is corrupt, and you seem like a good soul."

"How altruistic of you."

"I support your caution", Mjoll nodded. "Don't let your guard down, lest you're stabbed in the back...quite literally." 

This display of genuine concern was quite odd, coming from a complete stranger. However, being more informed is always welcome. "When you mentioned corruption, did you mean the Black-Briars, or the Thieves Guild?", Tenebris hinted.

"Both", the pretty blonde scowled. "These people need help and protection. I'm trying to provide any help I can, but I'm afraid I'm alone in this endeavor. The guards hardly care... It seems the authorities are in the pocket of Maven Black-Briar."

"A noble cause", she rose a brow. "But why do  _you_ care?"

"Because that _is_ my cause."

A defender of the weak and oppressed. A would-be hero. Tenebris scoffed inwardly, realizing the motive behind this overly friendly approach.

"Thanks for the warning, Mjoll. Although I salute your cause, I'm interested in only taking care of myself."

The blonde's lips twisted in disdain. "I see. Am I to assume that you seek to join the Thieves Guild?"

"Jumping to conclusions, are we?", Tenebris smirked, unfazed. "I've only set one foot in here, and I'm already making enemies", she mused out loud, sighing. "Lovely."

"I'm not threatening you", Mjoll said evenly. Even so, the puppy guy was staring daggers from behind the woman's wide shoulders. "I was merely hoping you'd be willing to help. If you change your mind, Aerin and I can be found at the market, or in the Bee and Barb, the local tavern."

With that, the warrioress nodded in salute and bypassed the newcomer. Puppy guy - Aerin, apparently - readily followed suit.

Tenebris shook her head. What an odd interaction. The idea of flee--err, traveling to Skyrim had promised to be interesting, and it has certainly delivered.

 

She managed to make three more steps towards the bridge before she was intercepted yet again.

"Who are  _you?"_

A boulder of a man stepped onto her path. His size and armor suggested that he's definitely not a guard, but more of a bouncer.

Tenebris blinked. "Wow, this city is _so friendly."_

The boulder scowled. "You in Riften looking for trouble? State your business."

His hostile gruff and demeanor chafed like sandpaper comparing to Mjoll's silky niceties, but she felt far more relaxed in this scenario.

"I take it you work for the Black-Briars."

The boulder rose a brow, softening a smidgen. "Being properly informed is a very good trait 'round here. However, the last thing the Black-Briars need is some troublemaker tryin' to steal a piece of the action."

She had an urge to poke him. She had a certain history of poking dangerous things, and knowing the most common result, she restrained herself from doing so now. Finding her footing was vital.

"What if I want  _in_ on the action? By the way, I'm Tenebris", she offered her hand.

The boulder squinted, studying her for a while. When she considered pulling her hand back, he suddenly reached out and squeezed, in a surprisingly non-crushing manner.

"I'm Maul. I watch the streets for Maven Black-Briar. If you want dirt on anything, I'm your guy."

Tenebris smiled. "Now that's the language I understand."

"But it'll cost you."

The smile melted away. She had procured the last influx of coin from some sleeping bandits over a week ago, when she crossed the Skyrim border. Hmm, crossed... Jumped over, perhaps? What mattered is that her means were currently scarce, at best. She had enough to spend the night in the tavern and have two meals. She had to 'earn' some more in the nearest possible future.

This boulder seemed to have some brains on top of all that muscle, so she had to be tactful. She leaned in and lowered her tone.

"Look, Maul... Remember how I said I want in on the action? That's why I'm here, because of the Guild. I get in, and your boss profits, thus you profit."

The guy grinned, revealing that his facial features in fact weren't so bad to look at. "Talk to Brynjolf at the market. Be seeing you around, Tenebris."

And with that, he turned and left.

Tenebris felt giddy. Until she realized she had no idea who Brynjolf is and what he looks like. But Maul was already gone.

Oh, well. She'll improvise.

 

While crossing the bridge, she sidestepped two people who were engaged in some sort of an argument. She couldn't help but overhear.

"...Are you saying that  _you_ had intercepted the caravan?!? Why, Sapphire? Why are you doing this to me?!?"

"Look Shadr, pay up or else. Last warning."

The pale, dark-haired woman, Sapphire obviously, turned away from the young man and moved towards what seemed to be a tavern. "Bee and Barb" was the sign above the door. Tenebris certainly didn't intend to follow up on Mjoll's offer, but she had to sleep somewhere tonight.

Almost without thinking, she turned to the young man Shadr, by the looks of him a Redguard, who slumped on the nearby bench with his head in his hands. Some would call her next move a kindness of heart, but for her it was an opportunity. Possibly.

"Sorry, ah...Shadr, is it? Are you in some sort of trouble?", she found herself standing over the guy.

He looked up with hopeful eyes. "Yeah, I... Sapphire is from the Thieves Guild. I've never seen you before, but you probably knew about them even before coming here. I owe a debt to Sapphire, and I was supposed to receive a shipment which would cover it, but she had intercepted the caravan and stole everything! And she won't let me off the hook, even though she had practically already collected what I owed. I...don't know what she'll do..."

"That's really nasty", she admitted honestly. Tenebris wasn't above a bit of racketeering, but this was some genuinely foul play. She doubted that even the Thieves Guild would stoop so low, and this guy was obviously fearing for his life.

Shadr's eyes suddenly brightened. "Would you consider helping me out?"

She smiled amiably, settling into her element. "I might. But what benefit would I have?"

He nodded readily. "I know how things work around here. I happen to work at the stables outside of Riften. Whenever you're in need of a mount, I could lend one to you free of charge, as long as you take care of the horse and bring it back when you return."

Tenebris nearly gaped at the convenience of such a deal. She mentally patted herself on the back for sniffing it out on the fly. Getting anywhere in Skyrim was nearly impossible without a mount, and one can rely on carriages only so much.

She extended her hand to the man. "I'm Tenebris. Consider your problem solved."

Shadr accepted her hand and stood up. "You...you'll do it? Oh, thank you, Tenebris! And please, take care of yourself here. It's dangerous..."

"Yeah, I gathered as much. Be seeing you", she waved off as she proceeded to the tavern. A little detour, but it'll be worth it.

 

When she entered the tavern, she became aware of several things at once. First, the inn was owned by a couple of Argonians. Second, a priest of Mara was trying to hold a sermon in the middle of the tavern, which was kinda ridiculous. The patrons didn't seem violent or overly dark, but the same edginess that could be felt on the street was definitely present here as well.

And there was Sapphire, arms crossed and leaned on the wall, not far from the door.

When Tenebris approached, she immediately turned to her and scowled. "What's your problem?"

The reaction was so direct that Tenebris suspected Sapphire was already expecting her. "Well hello, friendly person. Sapphire, I presume? I'm Tenebris", she offered her hand in a practiced fashion.

Sapphire kept staring coldly at her. There was not a hint of intention to accept the introduction.

"Yup, very friendly", Tenebris sighed, pulling back. "I suppose that kind of attitude is now popular in the Thieves Guild, given the, ah...new methods of business."

"What do  _you_ know about our methods?", the girl's frown deepened.

"Oh, let's see... Dishonorable extortion, for one. I see you're now threatening people for the money you've already taken, and making threats on their life at that. No wonder people talk trash about you guys."

Sapphire's already pale complexion blanched even further and her dark eyes widened. "All right, all right... I get it." She untangled her arms and palmed her hips, releasing a deep sigh. "I never intended to kill that idiot. It was just an empty threat. Tell Shadr he doesn't owe me anything."

Tenebris felt relief and a sense of achievement warmed her from inside, but...her nose was acting up again. "Hey, Sapphire... Is the Guild really in trouble?"

For a moment there, the look in the girl's eyes had keenly reminded her of Shadr's desperate look from a while ago. And then it was replaced with anger. "You know nothing. And stop meddling in other people's affairs! You won't last long here, trust me."

Sapphire shoved her away and bolted from the tavern. Tenebris remained looking at the closed door for some time, pondering. Well, yeah, she shouldn't have been so blunt. But still...

"Welcome, stranger", a raspy voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see an Argonian fellow who was waiting on the tables in the tavern.

"Hey there", she smiled honestly. "You know, you're the first person in this city who had welcomed me properly."

He chuckled. "You're lucky you hadn't been forced away at the very gates."

"Well, the guards did attempt to squeeze out some coin from me...unsuccessfully, of course."

The Argonian had offered the nearest empty table and she accepted. She didn't eat anything since this morning. Some casual chat had revealed that the tavern owner, the woman behind the bar, was Keerava, and that her partner in every sense was this guy, Talen-Jei. She was also fascinated to discover that the nearby table was occupied by none other than the very Maven Black-Briar she had heard so much about. She was a middle-aged woman, groomed and dressed in a noble manner, with such a regal and authoritative disposition that it felt as if the air around her was charged. For a moment, the woman caught her stare and the scrutiny that fell upon her felt like a toppled pile of logs. Tenebris tried not to look in Maven's direction again; she was already noticed, but she didn't have to shove it in anyone's face, particularly not this one.

Fortunately for her, the priest of Mara, whom she overheard was named Maramal, had taken over the majority of everyone's attention by persisting to 'spread the faith'. Talen-Jei had shoved him out surprisingly gently. She had also overheard that the local temple is actually the Temple of Mara, which was both tragic and funny given the nature of the city. They'd probably have more success with a daedric prince... And that less than serious thought had caused an inward shiver. She was never one for religion in general, be it Aedra or Daedra. Definitely not Daedra.

The meal was good, and she washed it down with some Black-Briar mead. She discovered this well-known brew wasn't so awesome as everyone praised it to be. Apparently, if people merely believed that something was as good as the hype promised, then it was truly good. Tenebris was of the sort that couldn't be swayed by empty talk, which was one of the reasons she was still alive. And speaking of life, she had to proceed taking care of it.

 

The opposite entrance of the tavern led straight to the market. It was noisy, bustling with business, and seeing all that crowd and action had relaxed her. She had a keen talent to 'disappear' in a crowd and let it cover whatever agenda she was onto. She casually explored the stands, realizing that the city was indeed well off regarding the variety of goods. There were meats and produce, pastry, utensils, clothes and armor, jewelry, miscellaneous stuff, even books. There was also a blacksmith nearby. Occasional beggars had completed the picture, along with several guards who were patrolling unobtrusively. This market was her new favorite place.

She paused by the stand owned by a Dunmer fellow, noticing a box covered by a glass lid. There were soul gems of various sizes inside, some of them glowing from being filled. Her current weapons weren't enchanted, but she definitely planned to upgrade her equipment soon. And that required coin... And how in the world will she be able to single out that Brynjolf guy without drawing unwanted attention...?

"Can I interest you in some fine merchandise from Morrowind?"

The Dunmer addressed her, and she looked up to meet his assertive dark red eyes. "Oh... Are the soul gems from Morrowind, too?"

He smiled. "I get those from trading caravans, most of which get magical items from the mages who are willing to trade."

She smiled in turn, realizing her question was a bit ridiculous. "Of course... So how did you come to be in Riften, ah...", she looked at the sign above the stand. 'Brand-Shei's general goods'. "...Brand-Shei? That's an unusual name for a Dunmer", she admitted honestly. This course of dialogue was far more precise, and she hoped the merchant would oblige.

"Now, that's a bit of a tale, my friend", he did oblige, much to her glee.

"Tenebris", she extended her hand over the counter, and the dark elf amiably accepted. "I'd love to hear it."

He told her how he was actually raised by an Argonian step-father, and that he had found him wrapped in a blanket bearing the symbol of House Telvani. Even she knew that House Telvani was one of the most prominent noble houses in Morrowind. And so, Brand-Shei had tried to figure out who his parents were, and if it had anything to do with that noble house. He was well off and didn't seek any royalties if he turned out to be a noble, but merely desired to know of his origin. The tale was quite interesting, and Tenebris promised that she'll be on the lookout for any clues. It didn't hurt to offer assistance, and the elf offered to pay her handsomely if she succeeded. Besides, she definitely needed to make as many connections in the city as possible. Brand-Shei even gifted her with a filled lesser soul gem as an incentive. Charm and good manners will always pay off, her mother used to say. Dull, old pain squeezed her heart in remembrance, but she brushed off the past as always, quickly jostling herself back into the present situation.

What kind of features was she looking for anyway? Was this guy supposed to appear shady, like Sapphire? Tenebris recalled that Sapphire's armor looked pretty unique, more of an outfit made of snug dark leather which didn't give off a single sound as she moved. Rather sophisticated, compared to her old, rough leather armor which she wore all the way from Cyrodiil.

"A cure for any ailment! Prowess for the lame, strength for the weak! Even grow a missing limb with this extraordinary ointment!"

Tenebris turned to the source of this pitch, and saw a nearby stand packed with various potions, salve containers and whatnot. The guy who was peddling these questionable wares was primly dressed as a good-standing merchant, much like many others who sold jewelry, books and the like. She approached to see what kind of bogus operation was going on there. Grow a missing limb? No such thing, ever. Not even with necromancy, as far as her knowledge extended - and she was rather well read.

The guy ignored her at first, which gave her the chance to take a better look. He had auburn hair with a side part, which looked rather soft and suited him nicely; she estimated that he was nearing the end of his fourth decade, and bearing it very well. His posture indicated uncanny agility, strength and generally vitality. The thick accent spoke of Nord origin, but there was some kind of a unique twist to it, which made it sort of appealing...

Suddenly realizing that she was actually ogling this guy, she turned her attention to the vials on the counter. 'Spriggan Tears'? _'The Stallion'?_ Seriously?

"Oh, man. Are people actually buying these?", she remarked, smirking.

The man's attention was immediately completely focused on her. He examined her with preposterously clear green eyes. Or is that blue? Something in-between... She remained calm, stood there with casually crossed arms, deliberately not dropping the smirk. At least she could reciprocate some for her previous ogling. No, she wasn't ogling. She was merely, err, estimating. Perhaps he could point her in the right direction...

He unexpectedly grinned. "You'd be surprised, lass. But I take it you're interested in something else?"

Her eyes slightly widened from the dread. Stop, blood. Don't pool into the face, that's the wrong direction! Wow, that stubble really suits him. Since when does auburn hair look good on men?!?

She did her best to casually clear her throat and frown a bit. "I'm actually looking for someone."

He leaned his forearms on the counter and gave her a suggestive look. Not  _that_ kind of suggestive.

"What you _should_ be looking for is a way to fill those empty pockets of yours."

Now she frowned in earnest, instantly switching to defensive. "My pockets are none of your business." No one was going to take advantage of her.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, lass", he grew insistent. "Wealth happens to be my business, as well as spotting potential for gaining it."

She opened her mouth to tell him exactly what she thought about his business. But then it dawned to her. Who else could possibly say such a thing to a stranger here, other than a Thieves Guild member who was recruiting?

"Wait a moment... Are you Brynjolf?"

He squinted, retreating. "Depends who's asking."

It was him, alright. Not exactly the setting she had expected, but still, mission accomplished. She leaned in. "I spoke to Maul and he directed me to you."

His smile was slow in response. "That makes matters far easier, then. Ready for some work?"

She blinked. "What...? Already?"

"Seize the day, lass."

She felt that special excitement she always experienced before doing something forbidden. It was the best feeling ever. And right down to business - her favorite way of doing things. She positively despised innuendos.

"Very well, then", Brynjolf smiled wider; her expression was probably enough of a confirmation.

He motioned for her to come closer, so she beelined the stand and came next to him. She fiercely tried not to notice the faint scent of ground moss and nightshade that wafted from his person. Damn her overly sensitive sense of smell.

"Our work rarely involves partnership, but this is a bit of an exception because I need an extra pair of hands. I'm going to cause a distraction, and you're going to steal Madesi's silver ring from a strongbox under his stand."

"Where is his stand?"

"Fourth on the left. He's the only Argonian jeweler here."

She merely nodded, knowing better than to turn around and look at the target.

Brynjolf paused for a moment, developing a tiny smirk. "Next, you'll plant the stolen ring in Brand-Shei's pocket without him noticing."

Her excitement rapidly deflated. This was obviously a setup meant to put her newly obtained Dunmer friend in trouble.

"What's the matter?", Brynjolf frowned.

Whoa. He was  _really_ good at reading people. "Why are we doing this to Brand-Shei?"

He sighed. "There's someone who wants to see him put out of business permanently. That's all you need to know."

Tenebris's mind raced. Was it someone who's onto the elf's origin? Perhaps there was a heritage involved, and this was the competitor? Was it common jealousy? Or is it perhaps some other conflict which could reveal that Brand-Shei wasn't in fact such a nice person?

All of that didn't really matter in the end.

"I made a deal with that elf", she said sternly. "I was promised a payment which I doubt is less than what you can offer for assistance in this job. If he goes out of business, my deal goes bust as well."

Brynjolf squinted. "Did he also promise you admission to the Thieves Guild?"

Tenebris was now borderline enraged. "Well, maybe I shouldn't have wanted to join in the first place. First you're extorting money you've already collected, and now you're destroying lives of people who I bet are far from deserving it", she tried with all her might to keep her voice down. "If you want me in the Guild, drop this job."

Brynjolf responded with an angry expression of his own, crossing arms. "If we could afford dropping jobs just like that, we wouldn't...", he suddenly paused. "Wait. Did you say 'extorting money we've already collected'? Where did that come from?"

The first thing that came to mind was that brief, almost too-short-to-remember moment of vulnerability in Sapphire's eyes. She sighed. Why did she have to constantly set herself up with emotional traps?!?

Then again, that deed  _was_ wrong and there was no point in hiding it, for anyone's sake.

"I met a young woman earlier, your comrade I believe. I overheard her asking for the money she lent to a stable hand, Shadr. However, she had previously intercepted the carriage with the goods he was expecting in order to pay her back, and she had stolen everything of course. She wasn't really subtle about it, either. That's plain molestation if you ask me."

Brynjolf's expression was a mix of disappointment and outrage. "Dammit, Sapphire", he murmured to himself. "Did you talk her out of it?"

This was a surprising turn in Brynjolf's attitude, to say the least, but Tenebris was happy to go along with it. "I...yes. I am yet to inform Shadr that he's off the hook."

"And your gain?"

An excellent question. She smirked. "I'll be able to borrow a horse for free, whenever I want."

Brynjolf stretched a warm smile, perhaps the first honest one. "You're a clever lass. Looks like I chose the right person after all."

The praise felt good, although she still wasn't willing to give. "And Brand-Shei?"

"I'll drop it", he waved off, if unwillingly. "But only if you bring through that deal you made with him. And when you do, the Guild gets a cut. All of our jobs work like that."

She nodded. "Seems fair."

"Good day, Brynjolf", a man's voice steered their attention.

"Good day, Bolli", he graced the man with what she assumed was his business smile. "How may I help you today?"

"Well, you know...the usual", this Bolli half-whispered and... Was that a wink? Tenebris's brows shot up in wonder.

"Of course", Brynjolf responded in a comically conspiratorial manner, grabbing a vial from the counter. Before he proceeded to slip it into a canvas pouch, she managed to get a glimpse of the label. She turned her head and bit her lip to prevent a snicker.

Brynjolf and Bolli did their business and this obviously happy, and what's more, returning customer, trotted away. Tenebris watched as he went, noticing that he's a middle-aged Nord, and a well situated one, judging by his prim outfit and upright posture. He stopped by the nearby grocery stand and took an equally prim and proper Bosmer lady by the hand, who had just finished shopping there. Then they melted into the crowd.

"That's his wife, Nivenor", Brynjolf answered her thoughts, applying his uncanny power of observation yet again. "Although, he's not using my goods for only her benefit, if you catch my meaning."

She looked at him, astonished. "Are you saying this stuff actually works?", she pointed at the cluttered counter.

"I highly doubt it", he chuckled. "But when people want to believe in something, and if they believe strongly enough, sometimes it can actually work. In the end, it's all in here", he fingered his temple.

"I suppose so", she agreed, familiar with the concept. "You're quite the manipulator."

"Thanks", he displayed another honest smile. "Live and learn, lass."

"Hmm", she mused. "So, when am I going to see this Guild of yours?"

"Ours, if things go well", he corrected. "Since you've so aptly dismantled my original deal, I won't provide the benefit of leading you there by holding your hand. You'll have to prove your aptitude in skills other than persuasion."

She opened her mouth to protest, inwardly flaring at the 'hand holding' part. Sly dog.

"The network of corridors leading to the Guild's base is called the Ratways", he continued. "It's right beneath our feet. On the other side of the market you can find stairs that lead to the lower level of the city, where the canal runs. The door with the grate is the entrance."

"Are you saying that the Guild is stationed in the sewers?"

"Not quite  _in_ the sewers, but thereabouts."

"That's...awful", she was honestly stricken. "Has it always been down there?"

Brynjolf sighed heavily. "Its current shape isn't quite good, that is true. But a few decades ago, you could call the place an underground palace and you wouldn't be wrong in the slightest. We'll talk more on that...if you manage to get there in one piece."

Tenebris scoffed. "I take it that you have some pest problems? Skeever infestation and such."

"'And such' especially", he stated seriously. "We don't really tolerate bandits and similar scum near our home. I can't imagine anyone would. But clearing them out _isn't_ your objective", he stressed.

Tenebris nodded. "Yeah. Awesome." She clearly had quite a bit of work cut out for her. And she only had one dagger, a rather old bow and a quiver of approx twenty steel arrows. As always, she'll have to rely on her beloved shadows.

"I'll be expecting you in the Guild tonight, lass", Brynjolf announced the conclusion of this meeting. "I hope I'll get to introduce you to the others."

"Speaking of which, I never had the chance to introduce myself properly..."

"Don't", he shook his head. "Tell me when you arrive."

She paused, taking in the gravity of his demand.

Her smile developed slowly. "See you around, Brynjolf", she said before turning to leave.

"Stay safe, lass", she heard a silent response behind her back, as if he was talking to himself.


	2. Shadows Beneath

The first item on Tenebris's to-do list was tending to her equipment. Weapons-wise, she had an orcish dagger and an ancient-looking Nordic bow, both courtesy of some bandits she had caught unawares in Oakwood. The guy who was guarding their camp hadn't expected anyone to actually sneak into the tents, instead of attacking directly. In and out, no blood spilled - her favorite way of doing things.

Local blacksmith, Balimund, had allowed her to sharpen the dagger and strengthen the bow at his forge, free of charge. She liked adjusting her equipment by herself, although her smithing skills weren't quite satisfactory. Balimund had noticed this and offered to teach her, if she managed to get him a batch of fire salts for his forge. She said she'd have to think about it, not wanting to outright refuse the man who showed kindness to her. As a matter of fact, fire salts can only be harvested from the corpses of flame atronachs, which are usually summoned by powerful hostile mages, and that kind of battle was way beyond her current assets. The less violent alternative was no better, because this otherworldly substance had a seriously steep price on the market, for obvious reasons.

Her armor was solid enough to protect her in direct combat, but if she intended to sneak - and she definitely did - she had to ditch it. Stiff leather was squeaking with her every move, and small metal parts were coming loose in some places, contributing with annoying clinking sounds. So she sold it to Balimund, while fervently hoping for a later upgrade at the Guild, similar to the one she'd previously seen on Sapphire. Instead of armor, she picked a cheap, dark grey hooded coat, which was probably black ages ago. She also sold her robust, clunky boots and then bought the alternative made of softer leather. These offered no protection from possible traps on the floor, blades and arrows, but they were nearly soundless as she walked in them, which was the goal. She kept the bracers, in case she had to use the bow.

Tenebris strolled along the main street of Riften, trying to think of a sound plan. It was already late afternoon and she was expected in the Guild tonight. She didn't like the idea of this initiation, especially considering the scarce means for its completion. But for the sake of keeping her word, there was no other way but to see it through.

While walking across the bridge near the 'Bee and Barb', she remembered her deal with Shadr; she might as well wrap up that one. The stables were located right outside the city gates and she went there. She found Shadr carrying a bale of hay, and when he saw her approach, the mix of dread and excitement had made him drop his haul.

"You... Ah, Tenebris? Did you...?", he stammered.

She patted him on the shoulder. "Relax, Shadr. Sapphire won't bother you anymore."

His face instantly lit up. "I can't believe it... You actually made her-- Wait", he suddenly frowned. "No, I don't want to know what exactly you did to her."

Tenebris laughed heartily. "Oh, don't worry, I try to be subtle whenever I have the chance. We just talked."

"Wow, that's...quite a persuasion", he stated reverently. "Anyway, I'm truly grateful for what you did for me. As I said, you can borrow a horse whenever you like, I already told the stable master about what went on. And...I suppose I won't be needing this anymore", he took out a small glass vial from the pocket of his trousers, filled with pale, translucent fluid. "Here, you can have it. It's an invisibility potion. I planned to use it if Sapphire went after me."

Tenebris accepted the gift with utter glee. "Shadr, you're a genius!" She grabbed him in a bear hug, ignoring the smell of horse manure on him. "This is  _exactly_ what I need."

He blushed a little. "Um... Thanks? ...Wait. Are you in trouble?", his brows knitted together.

"Oh, no. Well, not yet", she grinned. "This should help me stay out of it", she gave a little shake to the vial.

 

Armed with the new fortunate asset, Tenebris went back to 'Bee and Barb' for the final preparations. She rented a room with bathing amenities and some dinner, using up the leftover money. As much as she needed a proper bath, she also had to take off her 'guise of inconspicuousness': a craftily applied layer of makeup which provided a bland appearance, guaranteed not to turn any heads. She made the makeup by herself from simple ingredients, and wore it whenever she traveled to new places. It came off only when it was time for action.

She inherited her exceptional looks from her mother, as well as the talent for subterfuge. Along that vein, she was taught to use her beauty as a weapon, which proved very effective as a distraction in case of direct combat.

She let her waist-long hair dry by keeping it loose while she tended to her face and garments. A daring line of kohl on upper eyelids and transparent red lipstick were enough to make her happy with the outcome; her cinnamon eyes gained prominence and her lips now boasted their natural plumpness. While she knew very little about making armor, she was very crafty when it came to adjustments to clothing. She previously borrowed scissors, needle and thread from Keerava, in order to make her tunic and pants more comfortable and, well, appealing. The neckline took a considerable dip, the waist got cinched, and the pants became significantly more snug than before. The sewing took around two to three hours, enough for her hair to dry completely and the night to settle down on Riften.

She carefully combed her straight dark hair, leaving it loose. It's been constantly wrapped in a bun at the nape of her neck; she actually preferred it loose, but long, glossy hair would definitely draw unwanted attention during the day. She then put on a thin silver circlet with a single small amethyst in the center. She fondled it gently for a spell, while looking at herself in the cracked mirror on the wall... The circlet had a strong enchantment which most roguish types would probably kill for, but more than that it had a sentimental value for Tenebris.

While donning the shabby cloak, meant primarily to conceal her 'work outfit' before entering the Ratways, she heard a knock on the door. It took a second or two to single it out from the noises of the crowd of patrons below.

"Who is it?", she called out on impulse, wincing at giving such a stupid opening to a potential threat.

"It's Keerava." Raspy tavern owner's voice was unmistakable.

Tenebris listened for a while, trying to determine whether Keerava had someone with her. She knew better than to let her guard down in completely new surroundings, let alone a city with this kind of reputation.

A nervous scoff resonated behind the door. "I don't have all night, girl, the tavern is full to bursting and I'm needed downstairs. Are you gonna take your bed covers or not? It's fine by me if you want to sleep on bare hay."

She looked at the bed for the first time and noticed the neatly piled hay - with no sheets or animal skins on top of it. There was only a lumpy pillow, probably filled with sheep wool or some such. She didn't intend to sleep here so she didn't mind, although anything is better than sleeping on the cold ground in wilderness.

She decided to stay polite and open the door.

"Finally, here you g-- oh, my!", Keerava startled, her eyes going wide as saucers. Shiny yellow saucers with an eerie black slit in the middle. Tenebris has always been slightly unnerved by reptilian eyes.

She accepted some animal skins and an old blanket from Keerava's stiff hands, giving a friendly smile and a nod. "I'll be heading out soon, but thanks anyway."

Keerava's eyes suddenly squinted and her face turned sour. "Bah. I knew it was too much to hope that you're a good sort."

Tenebris frowned. "Pardon?"

"You look like you're up to no good, girl. And believe you me, those looks won't mean nothing in that filthy sewer."

Tenebris was taken aback by this raw insight, to say the least. "I...don't know what you--"

"Yeah, right", she waved off exasperatedly. "Make sure not to leave anything in the room. You sure as Oblivion won't be coming back from where you're going."

With that, she turned away to leave, tail casually swaying as she walked. Tenebris suddenly felt knots tying in her belly.

"Keerava", she called out before the woman reached the stairs. The response was a blank look over the shoulder. "Do people go there often...and never return?"

The argonian gave an irritated hiss. "Let me put it this way: even the guards avoid the Ratways. And it's not because they're wary of that sorry excuse for a guild. All kinds of scum gather down in those filthy dens and they don't like visitors. If you're smart, you'll stay in tonight and leave the city tomorrow. Or better yet, visit the jarl and get some honest work. Mara knows this city needs it."

Keerava vanished from view. Cloaked, unusually pretty female rogue was left standing like a boulder on the side of the road.

 

Tenebris raced downstairs, silently fuming.  _Honest work, my ass. As if that had ever paid off... Bow - check. Arrows - check. Dagger - check. Invisibility potion - double check._ She ignored the half-drunken crowd completely, sliding through it like a viper in the grass and exiting without so much as a glance in her direction.

City streets were barren, with only occasional guard strolling around with a torch. She expertly avoided their attention entirely, heading for the stairs that lead down to the canal. Crisp night air had been kind to the environment, significantly dousing the stench of the sewer and putrid fish.

At the bottom of the stairs, there was an improvised bridge across the canal, made of wooden planks, and she made sure to tip-toe upon it and avoid creaking as much as possible. And on the other side, there it was - the door with the grate. Surprisingly, the grate was open, and the door wasn't even properly closed, more like pressed into the frame. Taking one deep, ragged breath, Tenebris entered the Ratways.

 

The moment she entered, she heard faint noises of a conversation echoing further down the tunnel. She expected as much, given the opened doors...and this had made the situation slightly more complicated. One greasy torch was lighting the tunnel, so she had to quickly sneak into the nearest corner and assess her options.

Overhearing the conversation of two men down the tunnel, she paused. They were scheming to undermine the Thieves Guild! She wasn't able to make out the details of their plan, but it was dawning to her that she shouldn't let it slide. They were standing smack in the middle of the only passage anyway.

Looking around, she found herself standing on a grate, through which she could spot a ragged Khajiit walking through the room below. She flinched and stifled a gasp when the khajiit suddenly turned and flung a dagger at something out of view. There was a loud screech, implying the death of a lurking skeever.  _Nimble bastard, this one..._ If her destination led through that room, well, at least she knew the scope of the danger.

The skeever's death didn't help her current status, though. One of the bandits from the tunnel ahead announced that he'll check out the noise. The other one protested, saying that it was just a skeever and bidding them to hurry up and get to business - but to no avail. Standing on a grate above a moderately lit room didn't help matters, so Tenebris had to think fast.

The approaching bandit was a slender human guy with a light step, so she had to concentrate in order to discern his distance. The tunnel was narrow, but her hiding place had enough room for maneuvering. She slid out the dagger.

The moment the bandit appeared from behind the corner, she cleared her mind of _everything_.

With the swiftness of a shadow she grabbed him around the head with one hand and yanked him in, covering his mouth, and with the other slit his throat. He didn't even get the chance to properly look at her, let alone make a sound. The overall noise was minimal, as she carefully lowered his spasming body into the very corner, as further away from the grate as possible in order to prevent the blood leaking below and alerting the damnable khajiit. Fortunately, he wasn't in the immediate field of view and a faint noise told her that he was occupied with something else.

The other bandit called out for his comrade. "Drahff? Where did you...?" He began approaching as well, and unlike the first guy, this one had a much heavier step. Tenebris braced herself.

As he appeared, she had a split moment to take a look at his blue nordic eyes widening in alarm. Before he managed to pull out his sword, she leapt from her crouch and rammed the dagger beneath his wide, bearded jaw, piercing his head. Blood spilled from his eyes like tears as he gurgled through his dying breath. She tried not to watch further the horrific expression on his face, yanking the dagger out and letting the body topple down on the floor. This kill wasn't as silent as the previous one, and she felt, more than heard, that the khajiit below was now alerted. Well, she still had her invisibility potion.

In any other situation she'd stop to search the bodies for any valuables, but now there was no time. She had to find the Guild as soon as possible, before something meaner came her way.

Feeling filthy for killing two people before she even managed to properly enter the Ratways, she inwardly cursed Brynjolf and promised herself to get back for this. She was never keen on feeling like a murderer, no matter the cause - the main reason being that killing was often easily done.  _Too_ easy. She refused to even recognize, let alone enjoy the thrill of it. It was disgusting, period.

 

The tunnel went on in a fairly linear manner. The downward dip and constant right turns implied that she was heading in the direction of the room with the khajiit, but at least now she was ready.

And then the tunnel came to a halt in a big, cavernous space. The opening ended fairly high above the ground, but she could still jump down safely. Straight across there was a platform with a risen draw bridge, and by the looks of it, there was no way to drop the bridge nor climb the platform. Down on the lower level she spotted the opening, or rather the continuation of the tunnel. No other way but through there. She gave her best to land softly and proceed through the only available passage.

After only several steps through the damp darkness, she heard echoes of scuttling, and the familiar stench of skeever droppings had intensified.  _Pest control is coming, you bloody vermin._ Soon she spotted a couple of squinty red eyes in the gloom, and as she braced herself for the attack of a big, fast rodent, its advance was suddenly cut off with a loud, metallic clap.

 _Traps!_ She wasn't so relieved for avoiding the clash with a potentially diseased feral animal, given that the passage she was treading was obviously covered in traps, which could mangle her feet in an instant. She proceeded slowly, touching with the tips of her toes along the ground concealed by the dark. The tunnel was now winding to the left, and she was able to see a faint light ahead, probably from another torch lodged on the wall. And then she heard footsteps.

"Hmmm, is that you, rats? Am I gonna add more to the pile?", she heard the echo of a man's voice. She froze in the spot.

A door opened at the end of the tunnel, some ten meters in front of her; she realized that the light was coming from the room beyond and that the door was left ajar. There were only walls around her, no corners for hiding or at least crevices, so she glued her back against the wall and tried to calm her breathing. Glancing at her feet, she noticed in dismay that she was practically surrounded by bear traps. They littered the ground along the stretch between her and the door ahead.

The outline of a man who appeared in the doorway was big and muscular, his movements and bearing more akin to a predator than a human.

As if confirming her deduction, he suddenly stilled and sniffed the air. "Ahh, no... Not rats", he breathed out, his tone taking a turn for insane. "The sweet scent of a woman... Are you lost here, pretty thing? I bet you are. Gian the Fist will take good care of you."

He started walking towards her, expertly avoiding all the traps. She wasn't sure that he'd seen her, but she was damn sure that he had somehow  _smelled_ her. And she knew better than to panic and run, which would most certainly end with her foot in a trap. This 'Gian the Fist' was walking slowly, wary of the traps that he had probably placed himself, so at least she had some time to think of a maneuver. Alas, he continued talking.

"I can hear your frightened little heart, my sweet... Don't worry. It will only take a second when I smash your head with my mighty fist. And then I'll have you all to myself..."

His words caused a wave of sickness in her stomach, but she didn't let her focus waver. He was only a few meters away, but as long as she stood completely still, he wasn't able to notice her. The circlet's enchantment had guaranteed that.

And now he was only a step away from her. He stopped, looking around the gloom. "How strange... I could have sworn--"

Tenebris propelled herself from the wall and used the momentum to land a kick right at the center of Gian's chest, putting all her weight into it. He released a shout of surprise, more than pain, and stumbled a few steps backwards. This blow would have surely sent anyone on their back, but this guy was  _strong._ What did send him on his back was actually a trap, in which he stepped in as he scrambled for balance. His howl of pain tore throughout the Ratways, echoing like a nightmare. Another trap bit into his shoulder as he fell, causing another shredding scream.

Tenebris stepped onto the lunatic's prostrated body in quick movements, using him as a bridge over traps. A few meters to the door were easier to cross, given that the traps were visible in the light. As she stepped into the room, she was repulsed by the strong stench of...things she  _really_ didn't want to think about. She spotted another door, probably leading further towards her destination, which was the most important thing. There was also some hay on the stone floor, an improvised sleeping bag, a small bonfire with a mounted pot... An alchemist's table. And a small storage space, shelves packed with indiscernible ingredients, vials, cooking utensils, and...rotten body parts.

She heard a roar from the tunnel. The bastard actually managed to get back up, with traps clasping his dirty, disheveled body in several places and causing profuse bleeding.

"I'll rip you apart for this, bitch!", he growled through his own dripping drool, starting to advance towards her.

Tenebris's face was stone.

In a fluid motion, she took the bow secured on her back and pulled out an arrow from the quiver. Gian was now roaring from the top of his lungs and scrambling towards her like an enraged bear, ignoring the fact that he was 'wearing' a trap on his mangled right foot.

An arrow pierced his forehead the moment he entered the room, its tip bursting through the back of his skull, along with a piece of bone and some brain. He stumbled backwards from the impact, eyes bulging from his head and mouth full of decaying teeth open wide in a severed scream. He actually managed to make another step forward...before falling to the ground face down.

 

She left the room as if in a daze. _Don't let this shake you. Focus. You've faced worse..._ She had barely noticed the huge, odorous pile of decaying corpses of skeevers just outside. The cavernous space led upwards via a flight of greasy stairs, and she knew better than to rush. And for good reason: the last few steps were secured with elaborate floor traps, unlike the previous ones. They were embedded into stone and encrusted in old blood. Hopping over them like a gazelle, she found herself in a circular room.

There was a hole in the high ceiling, flooded by a thick ray of moonlight which illuminated a patch of vegetation in the middle of the room, akin to a small garden. There were even a few torchbugs silently buzzing around. Looking up, she saw the night sky through a half-rotten grate, some fifteen meters above, and wondered where exactly is that grate located. A deep, enveloping hum implied to a big body of water, so she assumed that Lake Honrich must be nearby. She let herself inhale what she could of the fresh outside air that crept into this space, somewhat clearing her nostrils of all the stench she's been wading through.

There was a short tunnel leading from the circular room, left from the stairs. Tenebris peeked through the tunnel from behind the corner, recognizing the room where the khajiit was. However, he wasn't anywhere in sight. After waiting for several minutes and tuning out all the distant noises from the sewers, she deduced that no one was currently there. She remembered the lunatic's loud screams earlier, and assumed that the khajiit got scared and ran off.

Stepping slowly and nearly soundlessly, she entered the room. The only light was the torch secured on the opposite wall, so she couldn't discern its size. She noticed some barrels along the visible part of the wall, and next to them a dead skeever lying in a fresh puddle of blood - the one that the khajiit previously killed. The room actually continued to the draw bridge she'd seen before, the mechanism for operating it being on this side. It was lowered now, and she concluded that the khajiit had probably lowered it and ran across the moment he heard screams. On the right, there were two separate exits: stairs leading down to a grated door, and another shorter flight of stairs which led to wooden door, barely visible in the dark. Which is the exit?

While thinking about which passage to choose, Tenebris glanced at the table in the middle of the room. On it, a small keg of beer and an unfinished dinner, consisting of some hard cheese, grilled leek, a chunk of salmon and a loaf of bread. Her brow rose;  _these bandits eat pretty well..._ And then she frowned, noticing that there is a fork on the table...but no knife.

In the next blink of an eye, that knife was pressed hard beneath her chin and a strong smell of sweaty fur had enveloped her.

"Hand over all your belongings, and I  _might_ let you live", the khajiit growled into her ear, digging the claws of his other hand into her upper arm.

No amount of chastising herself could be an excuse for letting her guard down around a fucking cat, notorious for their stealth and trickery. Judging by the efficiency of this ambush, he was no ordinary scum either. _Where the fuck was he hiding?!?_ She had to think quickly.

"If you harm me or take anything from me, the Thieves Guild will come after you", she retorted.

The khajiit laughed loudly. "Oh my dear, they won't be coming for anyone after we're done with them! Besides, you're not even a member", he finished on a vicious note, claws digging deeper and sending spikes of pain through her arm. The cold blade was painfully pressing into her neck as well.

Tenebris's mind raced. Those two bandits at the entrance were probably in cahoots with this guy. The bandits... What were their names...? She had to take the chance.

"Then let me join you", she exclaimed. "I value my life more than any stupid guild. Drahff told me that I could join if I proved myself. I wasn't sure that you're the guy working with them or just some random bandit, so I had to bluff."

The khajiit paused, his grip loosening for a smidgen.  _Success!_ Fortunately, he hadn't gone to the entrance to check on his buddies, or else this would've turned very bloody.

Her captor was silent in his pondering, so she continued. "Nice move by the way, lowering the bridge to put me off. I see I'm in a skilled company."

"Which couldn't be said for yourself", he gritted out.

His grip strengthened anew, but this time she felt the press of his body as well. Another chance to exploit the situation.

"Well, then... Maybe you could teach me?", she dipped the tone of her voice and shifted her hips, sending a - hopefully - clear signal.

The khajiit's breathing grew heavier and she felt a crack in his resolve.

 

A loud clang of metal door being yanked open resounded throughout the room, shattering her plan. The khajiit flinched and the knife dug deeper into the skin of her throat; she felt the trickle of blood sliding slowly towards her cleavage.

She heard two pairs of armored feet climbing the stairs, from the direction where she previously saw the grated door. Her eyes widened at the sight of the duo that emerged: Thalmor soldiers. Their tall High-elven stature and gilded regalia stood stark against the filth of the Ratways.

"What is going on here?", demanded the one with a sword at his waist, his hand reaching for it. The other one, with a bow in his hand, had already positioned himself in a well-trained stance.

"None of your business!", the khajiit hissed, yanking Tenebris closer and shielding himself with her body.

"We are searching for an individual wanted by the Aldmeri Dominion", the first elf announced, unfazed. "If you provide information, we will leave you to your business."

"I know nothing", the khajiit retorted angrily. "Now leave!"

 _Not smart, bossing Thalmor around._ Tenebris mouthed  _help me,_ trying with all her might to insinuate that she may have the information they seek.

Narrowing his eyes, the warrior instantly took the cue and nearly imperceptibly nodded to the archer.

She heard, rather than saw the arrow that whizzed by her ear, finding its mark with a gruesome crunching sound. She immediately grabbed the hand holding the knife and pushed it away, releasing herself from the loosened grip of a dying...well, already dead khajiit. Turning around, she saw his body falling backwards as if in slow motion, arrow protruding from his right eye - or where his eye used to be.

She took a few moments to calm her ragged breathing and her nerves, strained by multiple unfortunate events in a rather short time span. She took off her cloak to examine her arm; it was bruised and decorated with bloody punctures from khajiit's claws, but the wounds had already coagulated. Nevertheless, she had to properly clean it as soon as possible. The shallow gash beneath her chin wasn't bad either, as long as she didn't lift her head too high. Glancing at the pair of Thalmor soldiers, she wondered if this 'adventure' could get any more twisted.

She nodded to them. "Thank you."

"You don't appear to be a common outlaw, of the likes which gather here", the warrior spoke in his admonishing, automated manner. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

She straightened. "I am Ten--", she stopped herself, remembering that Aldmeri Dominion and the Imperials are now working together - and she wasn't exactly the most favorite person in Cyrodiil. "...I am called Ten. And I was headed to the Thieves Guild. I'm sure you already know it's down here."

"So we do", the archer responded in the same clipped tone as his comrade. "But we are not interested in the Guild's business. We are looking for--"

The warrior rose a hand. "We should take her to the Justiciar. He should question her himself."

Tenebris did her best to hide the surprise. Justiciars are highly skilled Thalmor agents whose sole purpose is to hunt down Talos worshipers, and they are well-known for their ruthlessness. Even though she wasn't a Talos worshiper, or of any other deity at that, other complications could arise - and in her case, they arose rather frequently. As the soldiers took her and made her walk in front of them, she became worried for her well-being more than ever since she stepped into the Ratways.


End file.
